The Wolf of White Roses
by The Gothic Goddess of Night
Summary: Meet Aala, a young wolf pup living a good life with her family. That is untill 'they' came and destroyed everything. Now she must go on a journey & find her new home.
1. Info-Intro Chapter

Merry Meet Readers!

Welcome to the 1st installment of The Wolf of White Roses (Kiba Story)!

Enjoy the Story!

* * *

The Wolf of White Roses (Kiba Story)

~ Character Information ~

Name: Aala (pronounced A-la) (She Who Hunts & Heals)

Age: 17

Race: Wolf (Doesn't remember)

Height: 5'6"

Weight: About 103 lbs.

Occupation: Hunting Dog

Human Form: Bright purple eyes, black layered hair that is kept in a spiky pony tail with a side-swept fringe

– Wears black knee-high boots, black thigh-length skirt, grey long-length tank top with a baggy black zipper hoodie, a navy blue, a small-chain necklace that "V"s down her chest & wears two silver bangles on her right wrist.

Wolf Form: Black with white rings around her bright purple eyes, white from her nose to the tip of her tail, on the tips of her front paws & from her toes to her heels – wears a navy blue spiked collar & a silver choker collar that "V"s down her torso, also wears two silver bangles on her right wrist.

~ Aala's Past ~

Aala was born into the high ranks of Pack Society, the Alphas. Her father, strong & proud, taught her the Ways of the Wolf & was proud of her every accomplishment, he even praise her when she failed. Her mother, kind & loving, taught her how to have power & use it wisely. Even though she was born an Alpha, she loved to play with the other pups & some adults.

Aala was born in a place where beautiful white roses bloomed everywhere, a type of place that wolves could call Paradise. Everyone lived together peacefully. They lived in a place were negative things, such as hate, anger & violence, did not exist. It wasn't needed.

Aala & her family lived on the edged of the woods that bordered the field of white flowers. She was the only pup in her family, consisting of only her mother & father. It was very unusual for a mother wolf to have only one pup & not a litter of, at lease, 5 or 6 pups. Some of the other members thought it to be an omen of sorts; others said that Aala would do great things as she grew older.

When Aala turned 4, strange men in hard armor came...& destroyed everything. Aala's father fought them off as best he could so Aala's mother could escape with her. Chaos erupted across the field, each family fighting to protect their families. Sadly, the fight between Aala's father & the strange man was quick. Her father, blind with rage, did not see the ax that slammed into his back. Aala watched in horror as her father fell. Her mother realized that her mate had fallen & was even more determined to keep their only daughter alive. As her mother scooped her up, the last thing she heard her father say was "Stay strong, Aala." As the stranger slashed him with a fatal blow & they disappeared into the forest.

Aala's mother ran quickly through the forest, desperately trying to get as far away as possible. Fear, desperation & adrenaline course through her mother's veins, diving her to run faster. They didn't get far from their, now destroyed home, when one of the strange men shot Aala's mother in her shoulder. The stranger's were now in the forest. The wound slowed Aala's mother down greatly. Panic clawed at her mother's mind, 'must save her'. Aala's mother thought quickly & put Aala in a hole at the base of an old tree. Looking at her daughter, with sorrow-filled eyes, for the last time she said "Live long Aala. Live long." With that her mother disappeared in the trees, leading the strangers away from the last survivors hiding place.

All Aala could do was watch as her mother ran in the opposite direction, leading the strange men away from her. In the distance she could hear a single shot as it echoed thought the trees; Aala knew her mother had been killed. The strangers never found Aala; she stayed in the hole for three days before finally leaving. She didn't go back to her homelands; she didn't want to remember them in a negative way. She wanted to remember them playing & laughing. So she ran in the opposite direction, & disappeared into the distance. Aala decided that she will stay in a one-man (or woman)pack & search for the only place that she could think to go….Paradise….

* * *

Well that's the Info/Intro Chapter.

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story & is looking forward to the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hunting and Finding – 1

(Aala Narrating)

_"Howls of pain…Fire…Blood…Death…I remember it all so clearly, the night my pack was... attacked…and killed. I relive it in my dreams, every night. I see their faces…each time I close my eyes. I hear their screams, loud and clear, in the silence. At times, I can almost feel their pain. Sometimes I can also see through their eyes, watching those men in armor, killing them." _

_"It pains me to have these memories…And can't seem to forget them. I remember everyone, mom, dad, the alpha male and female, grandma, grandpa, my friends. Everyone. I hear the laughter, I feel the happiness, I see their smiling faces. I feel safe, at home in this place. That is until…they came. Those men…in armor. That day, that dream place…turned into a horrible nightmare, a bad place."_

-Freeze City-

-3rd Person-

Two large, female dogs lay out-side a bar, tied to the pipe by the door. One is a dark blue with bright blue eyes; the other is black and white with bright purple eyes. Both sleeping, patently waiting for owner to come out. The black one starts to fidget in her sleep, whimpering and whining. The dark blue one wakes and nudges her sleeping sister in an attempt to wake her. (Note: Their not actual sisters.)

"Aala. Aala, wake up." Says the blue one. Aala, the black one, stirs and sits up quickly, panting in panic. The blue one stands, looking at Aala worriedly. "Aala?" she called. "Huh? Oh Blue. Sorry I woke you up again." Said Aala, now calm. The dark blue dog, Blue just smiles her wolf smile. "Its ok. It was that dream again?" "Yeah." Sighed Aala laying down again. "It'll be ok." Said Blue laying down by her sister." It's been awful quiet around here." Said Blue. "Yeah. It's like a ghost town or something." Replied Aala.

Hours passed and both dogs found sleep again, silence once again covered the area, until Aala's ears perked up as she hears a noise. _A crate? __Being_ _kicked?_ The noise comes closer, waking Blue. Both look to the ally entrance. A few human scents reach their noses, and one wolf scent wolf. A group of people walk by the way, one stops. _Tall, tan, silver hair and dressed in black leather._ Observed Aala, snarling. Blue starts barking, alerting their owner that a wolf is there. Just as the door opens, the wolf runs off with the humans. "Blue, Aala! What is it? A wolf?" snarling, both dogs tug at their leashes in response. Quickly he unties them and lets them lead the way. They rounded a few corners before losing the scent.

Both lift their noses into the air, trying to catch the scent again. When neither found it they turned to their owner with flat ears. "What's the matter? Lose the scent?" he asked them. Both lowered their heads in shame. "Aw. Hey girls, its alright." He said putting away his gun and kneeling down to their level, petting their heads. On top of a building beside them sat a raven, named Shikai, and called to Aala. Aala turned to the raven and barked.

"_Lose something?" _he asked._ "Yes. The wolf. Could you help me, my friend?" _she asked. The raven paused and pondered on weather or not to help._ "What does it look like?" _asked Shikai._ "Grey fur with a 'x' shape scar on his chest, if I remember right." "Ah, you must be looking for Tsume." _Replied the raven._ "Tsume?"_ Echoed Aala tilting her head to the side._ "Yes. He is known to run with humans, to steal food and such. Unfortunately I don't know the location of the hide out." _Said the raven. _"Then how do you know about him?"_ asked Aala skeptically. _"I've seen him from time to time and the crows always talk about him." _replied the raven. _"If it helps, I heard that they meet at the tree that grows through the concrete." _Said the raven tilting his head. Aala smiled and wagged her tail, happy that she now has a lead. _"Yes. Thank you Shikai." "Welcome, now hurry, Young One, or you'll lose him again." _Said the raven with humor.

(Confused the other two watch as Aala barked at a cawing Raven.) Aala nodded and turned to face Blue and their owner, still wagging her tail and smiling that wolf smile. She barked at them to get their attention. "Huh? What is it Aala?" he asked. Aala barked twice, circled her spot then faced the direction that they should go. Shifting her weight, back and forth, on her front paws. "That way, huh?" Aala nodded eagerly.

Suddenly Blue barked and tugged at her leash snarling, Aala whimpered impatiently, looking from the direction, to her owner and back. "Wait, hold on Blue!" he yelled as she tugged again. Aala grew too impatient, she turned and bit her leash in half and ran in the direction that she'd been facing. "Hey Aala, get back here!" yelled her owner, as he felt her leash slack and saw her run off. The man growled in frustration. "Damn it Aala." He muttered as he tossed down her leash, now useless leash and let Blue lead him in a different direction.

-The Roof-

-Shikai-

Shikai watched as the two dogs fought to go in separate directions. Both tugging to go the way they wish to go. His sharp, dark eyes watched Aala as she grew too impatient and snapped her leash, then ran the way she wished. Sorrow filled the ravens' heart as he watched Aala run to her destination by herself. _Aala, you're still as_ _rebellious as ever. Silly girl, you don't even know what you are, do you? I am sorry Young One but I do not have the heart to tell you…that you are the very thing that you hunt. _Thought the raven sorrowfully as he spread his wings and followed her from above. _I wish I could Young One, but I do not wish to take your happiness way. I pray that when you do find out, you find your way once more. _Thought the raven as he continued to follow her with watchful eyes.

Shikai watched her as she zigzagged through the crowds, jumped over crates and dodged trucks and cars in her haste. _Careful Young One. Careful._ Thought the raven worriedly. He watched as she almost got hit several times, but managed to get away un-scaved. He watched as she stumbled and slid in an attempt to not hit people. He watched as she skillfully and gracefully jumped over crates and boxes, landing expertly and running swiftly once more. The raven chuckled to himself and smiled an invisible smile as he thought; _Silly girl, you do not realize how gracefully you move. It is a shame that you do not remember what you are; you held much pride as a wolf, even if you were a scrawny little pup. _Shikai had never let Aala out of his sight as a pup and he never will let her as a wolf.

* * *

I know that these are a bit short, but I hope that you enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 2

-Tsume-

Tsume and his group had just got done with a raid and was heading back to the hid out. Everyone was carrying some sort of supply that they needed. Tsume had a small crate that he was kicking along. The groups stayed quite because if people found out about the stolen supplies, they'd be called in and have cops after them. Tsume couldn't have that, not after everything he's had to do to survive in Freeze City.

As they passed an entry-way to a bar Tsume caught two different scents, both mostly wolf. As they passed Tsume stopped and looked at the two dogs tied by the door. The blue one stood and snarled, Tsume noted that the other one observed him, snarling as well. No doubt remembering everything about him. Suddenly the blue one tugged at her leash, barking as she did. Alerting whoever was in the bar. He stared at them, slightly panicked by the barking dog and rushing footsteps. Just as the person reached the door he took off, past everyone in the group. Looking at their leader in confusion, they started to hurry after him, trying not to drop the supplies or lose sight of Tsume.

He rounded a few corners before entering an alleyway. "Hey Tsume where's the fire?" asked one of the men as Tsume finally slowed to a stop. "Yeah. What's the hurry?" asked another. "No ones following us." Said a young boy. "Those dogs." He replied. "What about them?" asked the first guy. "They would have got the cops on us." A moment of silence passed before Tsume said "Gather everyone up." "What?" "We're gonna hit 'em again." "That's crazy." Tsume ignored their complaints. "Gather everyone and meet at the usual spot." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walked away from them.


End file.
